Harry and Ginny Soul Bound Lovers
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: This is another Soulbond story. But it is during the DoM and Harry saves Ginny's Life. They become soulbond,and have to live with eachother for the rest of their lives. R&R harry/ginny on the side; Hr/R LL/NL
1. Saving me

_A/N: I'm just apologizing, because my document will not indent for paragraphs so sorry if it's a little… Screwy.._

_HGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGGHG_

I saw Bellatrix with her wand raised to Sirius, She had started saying the killing curse. So, I quickly pointed my wand at her shouted out;

"EXPELLIAMOUS!" She was disarmed and then I stunned her. Sirius turned to me and smiled at me.

"You saved me," I then tried to walk over to him and fell on my face, and of course, I forget that I have a broken ankle, and break my nose. I felt someone help me up and I look and see Harry supporting me.

"Thank you for saving him, Ginny," He said and gave me a hug. When we pulled apart he helped me walk, and then I started feeling self-conscious about my nose so I wiped the blood with the sleeve of my sweater.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I just nodded. MY foot was killing me and I was lost in thought, I looked up to see Harry looking at me intently.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" I joked, and tolched my face and fel my nose to be very crooked. Then suddenly Sirius ran up behind us and put his arms around us and made me fall.

"Just like James and Lily, Right Remus?" He shouted and I just tried to get up but when I did I fell on my foot and winced in pain. I tried once more and did the same and let out a quiet squeak of pain and settled on the rubble. That's when Lucius Malfoy looked at me and aimed his wand and shouted the killing curse when Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way and then he had a vice grip on my hand and I couldn't let go.

There was a golden glow all around us then he fell to the ground and passed out, I soon followed still holding him.

When we got back to Hogwarts we all went to the hospital wing and I Was in extreme pain, I looked around and felt really light headed and was grunting from the pain, then I started convulsing, then I looked to the bed across from me and I saw harry doing the same thing. He looked at me and reached out and grabbed my hand and the pain suddenly stopped. That's when I felt a pain in my head, and memories were flashing through my mind;

_"Ginny, I love you." Tom Riddle said looking into my eleven year old eyes. "You're the one for me, my best friend."_

_"Tom, I love you too." I said. Then he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, and he forced himself on my._

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

_Cho Chang and harry Potter kissing infront of me._

_HGHGHGHG_

_"God Damnit Ginny, Just shut up!" Michael yelled at me then slapped me across the face and pushed me against a wall and punched me in the stomach. _

_"Michael What are you doing?" I cried out, and he kept hitting me._

_HGHGHG_

I then opened my eyes to see Harry looking at me with a look of shock on his face, and he then held my hand tighter. I then thought; _Oh god, that was terrible, I never thought the chamber would keep coming back through him._

_Why can I hear Ginny? _I heard Harry say in my mind.. _Wait... What the HELL?_

_You can hear me too?_

_Yes._

_I hear you too.._

_Well I hope so.._

"Ginny, what happened?" Luna asked. I was shaking and then whispered;

"He was in my head, showing m-me memories, bad memories..." Harry sat down beside me holding my hand and pulled me into a hug and said to me in my head; _Lets go talk to Dumbledore after you get healed.. _I nodded and looked up sadly and Luna hugged me tightly and rubbed my back comfortingly.

Then Madame Pomfrey came up to us and looked worried but brushed it off.

"Let's heal your nose up, Again, Ginny." She said sorrowfully. Then she mended it with a quick 'episkey'. Then said "Now your leg, this will hurt for a minute..."

She tried a spell, but it didn't work so she tried another and that also didn't work so she tried a few more and they also didn't work. She looked up puzzled and said; "How was it broken, dear?"

"Someone grabbed my ankle while I was running and It got all y'know... Injured..." I said with a frown. She looked a little worried then said; "We need to put an ointment on it then you will have to wear an ankle brace."

I nodded understanding then thought; I need shorts, I'm hot as hell... Then my jeans transfigured into my favourite pair of jean short shorts. My eyes widened and I thought to myself; _HOW THE HELL DID THE HAPPEN?_

_I don't know, Ginny... _said Harry in my head.

_Let's go talk to Dumbledore now._

_Okay._

We then stood up and I limped and he helped me walk all the way to Dumbledore's office. When we got to the gargoyle harry looked confused and I figured he didn't know the password.

_Good job at figuring that out.. _Harry said to me in my mind dryly.

"Okay we don't know the password, but we need to talk to Dumbledore. It's important," I said to the gargoyle, then it opened up and harry helped me up the stairs which I was not happy about..

_Would you like me to drop you?_

_No thanks..._

when we got into his office he looked at us and smiled, "Sit down Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

I felt my eyes bug out, and Harry and I said in unison; "What?"

"You may want to sit down,"

_What do you think this is about?_

_Probably _he said in his mind then said "THIS" to emphasize it.

"Oh," I said.

"So, I see you two have found you have a connection to each other, so would you mind telling me what all happens?" Dumbledore said, I was fiddling with the hem of my shorts with my right hand, while holding Harry's hand with the other.

"Well he saved my life in the department of mysteries, because Malfoy was about to kill me…" I trailed off then ontinued, "He pulled me away and then there was this golden light around us and then, we both passed out."

HGHGHGHGHG

_A/N: Okay that's my first chapter, I need reviews to continue. Might do a second chapter but I need reviews or this story isn't going ANYWHERE. Okay? Okay._


	2. The bond

_A/N:__Okay__so__I__know__the__last__chapter__was__a__little__confusing__but__I'm__going__to__clear__some__things__up.__The__switching__of__past__and__present__is__Ginny__being__sarcastic._  
><em>The<em>_grammar__issue,__I__have__no__spell__check__on__this__computer__nor__grammar__check__or__anything__like__that.__But__I'm__going__to__download__something__or__write__on__my__desktop__for__my__third__chapter,__But,__on__with__the__story._

_Disclaimer:__I__own__nothing,__if__I__did__own__it,__I__wouldn't__be__writing__fan__fiction...__O-o._

HGHGHGHGHGHG

"Oh, I see, Ginevra," Dumbledore said. I felt my eye twitch. Why did he say we're married?

_I__don__'__t__know,__Ginevra._Harry teased in my mind. I then gave him a sharp look and lightly punched him in the arm with my free hand.

"DON'T call me that, Potter." I felt myself frown as I said that. Then Dumbledore looked at us and smiled.

"So, you have a connection, now , I guess you're wondering why I called you 'Mr. and Mrs. Potter', Well you see you have an aura with you're bond, it will go away in a few days, do not worry. You are now legally married and legal adults." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"What?" I asked looking at him Flabbergasted. Harry was feeling scared, and I didn't know why.

_Because,__Voldemort__is__after__me,__and__now__you__too..._

_oh..._

"So, we can do magic outside of school?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, you can," Dumbledore said, and I smiled.

"We can feel each others emotions," I stated matter-of-factly. He only nodded then said; "Okay well, you will have to touch for the first few days, then you will have to sleep together in the same bed at night." My eyes bugged out of my head, once again. And I felt Harry get embarrassed.

_Hey,__Hey,__Hey,__so__what__if__I'm__embarrassed?_

_I'm__not__making__fun__of__you..._

_okay,__good._

I then laughed out loud and looked at Dumbledore. I then said; "What did you mean by _bond_?"

"Well, you see, that's the funny part." He started, and then continued, "You two have a soul bond, now this would be because Harry has saved you, Ginevra."

"OH Merlin…" I said very tense. "I've read about soul bonds before… Oh god I sound like Hermione…"

Harry then let out a snort and giggled.

_I DID NOT giggle._

_Yes, you did._

_No, I didn't._

"Harry, you did," I stated out loud and smirked at him. He gave me a dirty look and I smiled happily at him.

"Well, you two are going to need your own sleeping quarters. You will be in the Gryffindor tower still, but you will have a prefect's room made up for you." Dumbledore stated and his eyes were doing that stupid twinkly think again. Harry then laughed, not giggled, but laughed out loud.

_THANK__YOU!_Harry sent me and smiles at me.

"Well, you two should go back to the hospital wing, come to me if you need to ask any questions, the pass word is 'licorice wand'." Dumbledore said to us and then we got up, still hand in hand and walked down the stairs. Then it hit me, what's Michael going to say? What's he going to do? Oh god…

"He hits you, I saw the memories… Want me to talk to him Ginny?" Harry asked. I shook my head with tears in my eyes. While we were walking back to the hospital wing I calmed myself down.

When we entered, Guess who was there? Michael, Great. He came up to me and said with anger laced in his voice; "why are you holding _his_hand, Ginny?"

"Michael, we have to hold hands, because we have this bond thing," I said nervously. He then grabbed my arm in a vice painful grip and pulled me away saying; "bond my ass,"

Then harry and I started getting the blinding pain, and I cried out in pain. Harry ran up to me and grabbed my hand and Stood with me and glared at him.

"You're going to leave her alone, or you'll deal with me, and I don't think she wants to be with you, do you Ginny?" He said venom in his voice. I did I didn't want to be with him.

"She doesn't want to be with you, so go away, Corner." He spat at Michael and he walked out seemingly pissed off. I suddenly felt tired and my eyes grew heavy.

_Let's sleep._

_Okay._

We then found two joined beds and laid down beside each other and we kept trying to find a comfortable position. We ended up spooning, how awkward, we soon fell asleep.

HGHGHGHGHGGHG

_A/N: Okay, my second chapter. I need reviews to put up more. I hope it's more cleared up for you guys. (:_

_R&R!_


	3. Finding Out

_ A/N: okay, so I know the last chapters italics were pretty screwed up so I hope this chapter's don't do that... I'm back on the computer with no spell check... well, I would just like to say... I'M NOT SWITCHING POV's Thank you very much.. I'm using Ginny's POV but she's talking to harry in her head when there's italics, okay? okay._

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my $20 pair of sunglasses..._

_HGHGHGHGGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_

When I woke up I saw Harry's arm around my stomach and then I realized my shirt was hiked up pretty high up. _oh god..._

_` What? _Harry asked in my mind.

_ nothing.. _I said back in my mind.

"I need to pee," I stated awkwardly. I felt myself blush, because, well, We had to keep contact, so we had to go to the bathroom together...

"I didn't think of that one..." He trailed off. He was feeling quite embarassed.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I called out, she came rushing towards us.

"Yes, dear?" She asked friendly.

"I need to pee." I stated while blushing.

"Oh, well come with me you two," She said sweetly, we stood up and grasped hands and followed her into a secluded bathroom. There was a curtain around a toilet.

"Okay Ginny just hold hands with Potter and use the toilet, I'll just be out here with him," She stated and lead me into the toilet area and closed the curtain. I held his hand while using the bathroom, I was completely embarassed.

_ No need to be embarassed Ginny. _He said through his mind. When I finished I got up and Washed my hands as good as I could and we went back to the hospital bed and sat there holding hands.

"This is kind of awkward, Harry," I stated nervously, and he agreed, as I could feel his emotions. Then my parents rushed through the hospital wing doors and ran up to our bed.

"Ginny, dear, are you okay?" My mother asked me close to tears and hugged us both.

"I'm fine mum, we won't be stuck hand in hand forever..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, , We're fine," Harry said, oh he was feeling sly then I sent him;

_Oh.. you must feel great, being all y'know, sly..._

_ Erm, what? _Harry asked in my mind.

"I don't really know," I said out loud. My parents looked at me confused, then I said; "Oh, we were talking in my mind, so I randomly say stuff out loud sometimes I guess..."

Later on that day after we filled my parents in on everything Dumbledore told us Ron, and Hermione woke up.

Ron came up to us and asked; "Why are you and Harry HOLDING HANDS?"

"Ron, we're kind of, erm, well, you know, uhh, Soulbonded," I stuttered out. He looked furious_, _

_ That's because he is furious, Ginny. _Harry said to me in my mind.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ron yelled and started walking up to us...

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

_A/N: Cliffhanger! 33 Okay, so review so I can put up the next chapter! I want atleast 3 more reviews in order to update it. R&R_


	4. Telling Ron

_A/N: Okay, fourth Chapter. So, I'm on the computer with the spell check, hopefully you'll like this chapter, I was so happy that I got reviews! :D _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my beautiful sterling silver ring! Harry Potter and friends belong to their rightful owners._

Ron walked up to us, seething. I was so nervous, then he calmly said to harry; "Get your hands off my sister,"

"Ron, I can't. If I do we will both be in excruciating pain…" Harry told Ron, I was so scared.

_No need to be scared, we can handle this, Ginny. _Harry told me in my mind.

_I'm trying not to be scared… _I replied.

"Okay, tell me why." Ron stated, staring at us. Then we started explaining.

HGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHG

After we told Ron about the soul bond, he seemed to be calm.

"I don't know how this could happen…" He said putting his head in his hands.

"Ron, we're alive and good, just try to understand," I pleaded sadly.

"Okay," He said and gave me a hug while I held on to Harry's hand, he then continued after he pulled apart in a threatening tone; "You treat her good, if you don't you'll deal with me and my brothers, okay? Okay."

"It's a deal mate," Harry said, then sent me; _we're so lucky, eh, Ginger?_

_ Did you really just call me Ginger? _I said back.

_Yes, yes I did, GINGER! _He said sarcastically.

"I'll punch you, _Potty_." I said then giggled.

"Oh, so it's Potty, now? GINGER?" He smirked back.

"Yes, yes it is." I stated Matter-of-factly.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" He said extremely dramatically.

"Oh, okay Mr. Drama queen!" I giggled out. He started tickling me then Ron stood up and yelled; "STOP IT!"

We jumped up and fell off the bed with him on top. We started laughing again as we stood and got back on the bed hand in hand. That's when Madame Pomfrey came in and started talking to us.

"Why don't you two try and not have contact, would you try that?" she asked. When we let go of our hands it hurt but not as bad and we kept out hands separated for about 15 minutes before we clasped hands again.

"Why don't I give you some pain potion and then you two go down to your room?" she asked. We nodded out heads and knocked back our pain potions and got up hand in hand and asked left the hospital wing. That's when I realized;

_Where's our room?_

_ I don't know, let's go ask Professor Dumbledore. _Harry replied.

So then we walked back to Dumbledore's office.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

After we got our password, we went through the castle to the head girl and boy towers and found our room, with a portrait of a big lion. He then said; "Password?"

"Godric," We said for the password, when we walked in we were both shocked as hell.

_Oh Merlin's balls. _I thought.

HGHGHGHGGHG

_A/N: Okay I know its short, but I gave you guy's two chapters yesterday and I need to do some school work. But I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R it would be greatly appreciated!_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors note!

I am putting this story along with the other two on hiatus until I become interested in this couple again, I'm so so sorry, just message me with ideas if you have any!

I'm sorry for the inconvenience,

xoxoashh


End file.
